


Running On Empty

by sweetbutnutty



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutnutty/pseuds/sweetbutnutty
Summary: Brian meets the team while on the run from being a cop.





	1. Chapter 1

Dom can't help but remember that day over and over. He keeps hearing Brian say he hadn't called the cops. And seeing his instant reaction to Jesse being shot. That gut reaction of hate, vengeance and promised death can't be faked.

As for not calling the cops, it spoke of Brian not thinking of himself as one. Maybe. Possibly. At the very least not thinking _like_ one. He was already letting them go, even though he'd literally pulled Vince off that semi, speeding down the highway. Caught in the act. No more red-handed than that, unless they'd had the haul in hand.

Then Brian gave up his keys, and with that, his career. Yes, he made noise about a 10-second car being owed. But that debt had been paid with V's life. Or Tran's death. Or not calling the cops. But the idiot used whatever excuse he could to make it okay to take those keys and run.

Dom knows he has a lot to feel bad for that day. So much was his fault. He didn't listen to his team, his _family_ when they all said they had a bad feeling. He didn't focus his attention on finding Jesse before Tran did. Of all these things? The only thing Dom most regrets--not just feels bad for, but truly regrets--is leaving Brian behind. Driving off without him. The other things sucked but he could at least learn something from them. And nobody important to him had died. But leaving behind B...was wrong. It left an ache inside of Dom.


	2. Chapter 2

The blond man eats his tuna sandwich and converses with the brunette woman in between her studying when they both hear high-performance vehicles approaching the deli and market where they were. This is typical of his lunch break every day for the past few weeks. The brunette is Mia and she greets the newcomers by name with a warm smile. Two of the men, Jesse and Leon, grunt a response as they pass by. Letty, the only female of the newly arrived foursome, responds warmly (for her) on her way to speak to the large bald man in the rear of the building who dismisses her without a word. Vince sits and stares down the blond man and ignores the obvious object of his affection, Mia, until she yells at him.

The customer tells Mia he'll see her tomorrow and walks off towards his Racer's Edge work truck. This signals Vince to start harassing the blond man and shoving him against the truck. Vince is quickly punched in retaliation and a fight ensues. Mia sees this and yells at Dom, the large bald man from the back of the building to come and stop the fight.

Dom walks out with a determined stride and lifts the man off Vince. He gets the stranger's wallet and looks at his identification. Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer. Regardless, Dom knows how to prevent more of these damned annoying fights. He tells the blond, Spilner, not to come around again. When Spilner protests that it's not right, Dom threatens that he's just lost his new job at Racer's Edge.

* * *

Brian arrives at his job and hears Harry, his boss and owner of the company, telling Dom he owes him on the phone. Harry tells Brian once he's hung up that he's managed to convince Dom good help was hard to find, but he wouldn't be able to keep him around even with all the help Brian is providing in the less legal aspect of the company if Brian continues to antagonize Dom. Dom is a big-time customer and the other racers usually run out to buy whatever Dom has on his cars when he races.

Brian thanks Harry. He knows he put him in a rough spot. That that wasn't his intention means nothing. It happened anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian runs a race the night of the fight with the pink slip to his neon green Eclipse. He asks only that if he wins, he gets respect along with the cash prize. He's laughed at, much as when he comes in behind Dom at the end of the race. Brian's grinning huge and Dom doesn't undersand why, since he lost and almost killed the car while he was at it.

"I almost had you," Brian gets out breathlessly and joyfully. He's painfully hard and addicted for life.

Dom gives a speech that ends with how it doesn't matter if it's by an inch or a mile, winning's winning. Through it all, Brian keeps his grin, which prompts an answering smirk from Dom.

Then the cops descend in droves and everyone scatters like roaches in the light. Brian keeps an eye out for Dom and follows him as best he can. He ends up scooping him up after a cop recognizes Dom and sends him running.

"You're the last person I expected to see," Dom states seriously.

"I was hoping if I got in your good graces, you'd let me keep my car," Brian replied.

"You are in my good graces, but you're not keeping the car." After a few minutes of silence wherein Brian does some fancy driving to avoid the cops, Dom asks about his history. "You seem like you've done this kind of thing before. What are you, a wheel man?"

"Nah."

"You boost cars?"

"Naw, never."

"What about the 2 years in juvie for boosting cars? Yeah, I had Jesse run your info, Brian Earl Spilner. If it's on a computer, he can find it."

"What about you?"

"Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back."

They drive on in silence for a bit, until the motorcyles surround the car and the drivers issue the command to follow them. Dom groans. The night just got a lot longer and way more unpleasant. It was enough to almost make him wish he'd been caught by the cop earlier.

The leader of the motorcycle group eye-fucked the Eclipse and made entirely too much out of who owned the car while his short ugly comrade named Lance stared down Brian as though he'd never seen a blond before.

They end up shooting the car until it catches fire before driving off finally. Then the Nos makes the poor car explode. When Brian questions Dom as to why Johnny Tran has it out for Dom, the explanation is much shorter than Dom seems to think the story truly is. A business deal gone south and Dom made the mistake of sleeping with Tran's sister.

* * *

Upon arriving at Dom's house later that night, Brian is invited inside for a beer. Dom proceeds to throw a fit at Vince who's complaining about Brian being there, though V had left Dom to his own fate and not even bothered calling or looking for him. Letty speaks to Dom with an attitude but convinces him to go upstairs with her. On the way, he reminds Brian he's owed a 10-second car.

Brian speaks with Mia for a few minutes before she offers to drive him back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Brian is driving his work truck when he gets pulled over and handcuffed. He's shoved in the back of the unmarked cop car and hauled away to a historic, picturesque home in the Hollywood hills.

"Nice crib Sgt. Lot nicer than the last place you confiscated."

"Ain't it? Eddie Fischer built it for Elizabeth Taylor in the 50's."

"Even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood."

A large dark-skinned man comes out and summons Sgt. Tanner and Brian into his office to explain why Brian was hauled in. There have been semi-trailer truck heists being done by a team of precision drivers. The last shipment was worth $1.2 million, with the grand total of $6 million plus. Brian questioned why he was being given this information. The dark man, special agent Bilkins of the FBI, then told Brian he was going to help them catch the drivers, as they were obviously part of the street racing scene. The most liked for the crimes were Torretto and his cohorts.

"You _will_ get this information, O'Conner. You will find out who is behind these truck heists and we will make sure you stay on your 'retro-dated extended medical leave' however long you need. If you _don't_ cooperate, we will haul you in for every time the wind doesn't blow right and the sun don't shine just so. You feel me?"

Brian reluctantly agrees he understands and is released back out into the world.

* * *

A couple days later, Brian tows in a wrecked car to DT's garage, beaming his large sunny smile.

"I told you a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car," Dom jokes with an answering smile.

Upon inspection--after more teasing--Dom tells Brian he'll be making money off Brian at a show in the desert called Race Wars. Mia rolls her eyes.

"If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona, you don't belong around a car." Dom states teasingly.

"He owns you now," Mia grumbles as she shoulders past Brian.

Over the next several days, the team gathers a truckful of parts and lays them out before getting down to the nitty-gritty of working on the car. Jesse shows Brian his computer wizardry when he shows him his ideas for the car. Brian can't help but be impressed and tell Jesse such.

When it comes to Sunday, Brian is invited to the family barbeque held at Mia and Dom's house in the back yard. Vince storms out, though this had been planned. Eventually he comes back and eats with everyone. After the dinner, Brian helps Mia with the dishes. V shows his attitude and Mia tricks him into telling her where he wanted to take her out for dinner. She then turns to Brian and says he can take her on Friday. Brian says he doesn't want to hurt Vince or make him jealous, so they can go out as friends.

During the week, a racer by the name of Hector that Brian had met at the race before he lost his car came into Racer's Edge and ordered 3 of everything that fit Honda Civics. Brian gets it into his head to search Hector's garage and see if those Civics are the ones the law was looking for. That night, he breaks into Hector's garage, but is caught by Vince and Dom as he climbs back out. Vince bashes his head with a rifle butt til he's knocked out. They drag him a safe distance away to question him.

"He smells like a cop," Vince grouses.

"Brian, this is one of those times you need to be very clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me." Dom is very emphatic.

"NOD!" Vince yells.

"Sit up," Dom requests. "Tell me what the hell you're doing down here."

"What I'm doing...Dom, I owe, I owe you a 10-second car. And what this is about, this is about Race Wars." Brian then proceeds to describe what Hector had under his hoods and what he'd just ordered earlier that day.

"So what, you gonna look at every garage, one at a time?" Dom questions.

"Yeah, cuz I can't lose again."

"He's a cop. He's a _COP_!" Vince repeats.

"You a cop?" Dom asks.

Brian shakes his head no. They then all three head off to Tran's garage to check his equipment, with Jesse driving. It turns out the car's engines are gone. A man is brought in and tortured to reveal their location while the threesome watch behind other vehicles in the garage.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday, Dom tells Brian he'll break B's neck if he breaks Mia's heart. Brian replies sincerely that it's not gonna happen. Then Dom tells him he wants to show Brian something. They drive back to Dom's house and walk into the locked garage in the back.

"Wow," Brian breathes. There's a 1970 Charger in prime condition, ready to race.

Dom can give the stats on the beast, but is honest enough to admit he's been too scared of it to race her himself. He then tells a heartbreaking and horrifying tale about his father's death and the beating of the man that caused it, which led to being locked up.

Brian hears him say how nothing else matters but those precious few seconds of freedom when he races and realizes he can't help but be just as honest with Dom.

"The other night at Hector's, with Vince--I was telling the truth. Just not all the truth. So my brother Roman and I, from back in Barstow, were thick as thieves. Went to juvie together eventually for stealing cars. I guess you could say I got scared straight and he didn't. Pretty much the only option was the police academy. He and I had a don't ask, don't tell policy that worked for almost 2 years. Then he was grabbed up for GTA. He's still in. Hates me for a pig. Couple more years later, I found out they used me to set up Rome. I split, took on an alias. I don't think I'm a cop any more. But I am Brian O'Conner, not Spilner. Several days ago, I got hauled in and threatened by the feds to give them info on the truck heists being done by someone in the street racing scene--or else. I've only told them what we saw in Tran's garage. That should've only been circumstantial, not enough for a warrant, but...I think they might try something. I have a feeling. So there you have it. All my truth."

"So why'd you split like that? You coulda just quit. Moved on."

"I found out some of the guys who were dirty. They don't exactly like to let people go who know that kind of thing. I figured hiding in plain sight was pretty safe. At least for a while."

"Do you know who is doing these heists?"

"No. And unless it's Tran, I don't really care if they get caught, except the truckers are gonna start fighting back soon. But they like you and your team for it."

"Alright, well, I'm glad you were finally honest with me. We'll keep it between us for now. Vince is enough of a pain right now about you and we need to focus on Race Wars and the cars."

"Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

That night at the restaurant Brian and Mia talk about the team and how they all came around.

"Dom's like gravity. Everything gets pulled to him. Even you," Mia informs Brian. He can't help but agree.

Then Mia takes Brian for a ride in her car. It's the first chance she's showed off her driving for him. They enjoy the weather and the roads before calling it a night. Mia's upset but not heartbroken. She didn't feel enough for him, and he'd told her they were only friends from the beginning. She hides her slight disappointment from Brian. It's not that important.

* * *

Within a couple of days, Brian is hauled back in to speak with Bilkins and Tanner. There was another jacking. It also turns out they had arrested Johnny Tran and Lance Nguyen and searched their holdings. There was a legal explanation for everything Brian saw, minus the torture, which was inadmissible. Bilkins was upset Brian had given faulty information. They argued and Tanner had to intervene.

"It's Toretto, Brian. It's always been Toretto," insists Tanner.

"He won't go back."

"That's a choice he'll have to make. There's all types of family, Brian. That's a choice you'll have to make."

* * *

Within a couple days, the Supra is finished and just needs a test drive. Dom has Brian drive up the PCH to stretch out its kinks, as it were. They run across a Ferrari and race it. They win, of course.

Dom directs Brian to a shrimp shack, Neptune's Net, for them to stop and enjoy lunch at. They share more of themselves and their thoughts with each other, now that they are both on a level of honesty with each other that they feel connected. The connection they feel with each other now is deeper than that which they share with anyone else. They don't question it. It is what it is.

Before they leave, Dom slips Brian the directions to Race Wars. The time is almost upon them.

* * *

Brian, having to work at Racer's Edge, was the last of the team out to the desert. As he walks up to the RV, the door opens and almost hits him as Jesse briskly walks out with a paper in his hand.

Brian asks what Jesse's doing, where he's going. 

"I'm throwin' down the pink slip, just like you," Jesse replies.

"To what? The Jetta?"

"Yeah."

"You can't bet your dad's car."

They've strolled up to the line, where Leon has pulled up next to a sleek black car with Tran behind the wheel. Brian tries in vain to get Jesse to back out of the race, knowing he'll lose. Leon, meanwhile, tries to teach Jesse to 'visualize the win.'

Inevitably, Jesse races and loses. He freaks out and drives out of the abandoned airstrip and out of sight.

Tran comes driving up to the RV, where Leon and Brian have just informed Dom of what just transpired. Tran demands to know where Jesse is going and that Dom 'fetch' his car.

Trans' pissed off about the raid from a few days prior and insists Dom sold him out. Dom throws a punch and begins pounding away at Johnny's face until he's pulled away. He's screaming he never narc'd on nobody even as he strains to get back to Tran's prone figure. Letty takes out Lance with a solid punch, as he goes for Dom's back.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Brian sees and hears Dom and Mia arguing just before Dom takes off into the night. Brian catches up with a crying Mia and tries to get her to talk about Dom and where he's gone. What he's doing. For some reason he can't explain, he feels a sense of panic. He lies a little and tells Mia he's a cop and tells her truthfully he knows about the truck jackings. He finally gets her to help him, regardless of her calling him a bastard a couple of times.

They tear out in the Supra and try to find where Dom and the team went. Brian uses his old cop ID to get a trace on Dom's burner cell.

* * *

At the cars, the team all tell Dom they shouldn't do this one without Jesse. They have a bad feeling about it. Dom refuses to listen and insists on going.

* * *

In the early morning hours, the heist begins like normal. Until Dom sees the shotgun the driver has, too late for Vince to hear him scream to get back in the car. Dom radios Leon about the shotgun as Vince gets aimed at and takes off his helmet so he can see better or hide his head better. Eventually, Vince is tangled up in the wire hung in the passenger seat and is hanging by it on the side of the truck, as they speed down the road. Letty has her back windshield shot out and is ultimately hit by the truck and flips the car in the sand along the road.

Dom calls over the radio for Leon to pick up Letty. He's panicking because he can't reach Vince to get him off the truck and then his engine is shot to death. Right as he begins to lose hope, the Supra comes racing up and past him.

Brian hands the wheel off to Mia and jumps onto the truck. He gets V untangled and unhooked, narrowly avoiding getting shot himself. He dumps Vince in the Supra and jumps on the hood to (relative) safety.

The look Dom gives Brian when he calls for a med-evac is pure betrayal. It's one thing to be told someone's a cop, but to have them use their badge right in front of you feels like a slap in the face.

* * *

When Brian pulls up to the house later, after having taken care of the evidence in the cars on the side of the road, he sees Dom walking out to the Charger with a shotgun. He instantly pulls his gun and tells Dom to drop it. No more running.

"I'm not running!"

"Where's Leon and Letty?"

"They're long gone."

"Then it's over. I didn't call the police but don't push me. Put the gun down! I swear to God!" Brian knows if he lets Dom leave with that gun, Dom will die.

"You are the cop! You're a cop. Brian, I gotta find Jesse before they do. I'm all the kid's got."

Right then, Jesse shows up and begins begging for help and telling Dom how sorry he is. Seemingly at the same time, they hear the buzz of crotch rockets coming down the street. Dom crawls over to Jesse as the bullets rain around the yard. Jesse's hit and goes down to the sidewalk. Mia and Dom cradle Jesse.

Dom and Brian lock eyes, connected once again. They each race to their car, Brian tearing off first. Dom goes the opposite way, knowing how Lance and Johnny operate.

Dom runs Lance off the road as he tries to attack Brian from behind. Brian eventually succeeds in shooting Tran and kills him. He will never regret this one.

Brian takes off after Dom and goes for one final race with him. They share a moment, after they pass the train speeding just behind them on the tracks, until a semi, of all things, comes out and hits Dom's car, sending him soaring in the air above Brian, twirling like a football.

Brian screams Dom's name as he rushes to the Charger, terrified he'll find him dead.

"That's not what I had in mind," Dom jokes as he makes his way out of the vehicle with Brian's assistance.

Dom bravely stands there as the sirens get closer, terrified down to his soul of being locked in that cage once more. Their eyes meet. There's no real need to speak. Brian hands Dom the keys to the Supra.

"You know what you're doing?" Dom asks.

"I owe you a 10-second car." Dom shakes his head, gets in the car and takes off.

* * *

In Mexico, Dom finds another old classic American muscle car to restore and race around. He needed a project to get him through the consequences of that last heist. Leon and Jesse were gone, probably never to be heard from again. Not that he blamed them. Vince had taken off as soon as he was well enough to drive. Mia was still in LA, going to school. And Letty. He and Letty hadn't been fine for a while.

Letty seemed to think of Dom as her own private classic car. A showpiece to make others jealous and take for the occasional ride, but otherwise ignore until someone else seemed interested. What she had failed to realize was that had merely put Dom in a whole different kind of cage. One that it took him longer to leave because of their shared past, but not impossible.

So they were done. But she hadn't left. At least not yet. And Dom regretted leaving Brian behind every day. He could only hope they'd meet again some day.


End file.
